FateGrand Order: The Back-up Master
by sxeron10
Summary: 'Alexander Kenshin really shouldn't be surprised at this point. Literally. He should really consider his luck considering that it always lands him into heaps of trouble, and he was having such a great day too.' Rating may change.


Alexander Kenshin really shouldn't be surprised at this point. Literally. He should really consider his luck considering that it always lands him into heaps of trouble, and he was having such a great day too.

And so here he was, a letter 'Who even send letter these days?' being sent into his pretty sizeable house, and the moment that he read the letter, his 'great day' has turn from bad to worse. The reason? He was being invited to the Chaldea Security Organization.

'What? How?'Were his first thoughts, but as he read on the letter, he realized who sent him the letter in the first place.

'…I really don't know how to feel right now. Should I feel pissed that she's only talking to me, after all these years or be really happy that she sent me a letter?'

Don't get him wrong, the reason why he even knows about the organization in the first place is because of his 'Big Sister'. Alexander isn't really much of a Magus anyway, her childhood friend; Gabriella though is probably one of the most hyper, enthusiastic 'Big Sister' that you can have during your childhood that trains in Magecraft, even if they're of the same age.

And he loves her, he really do. But it's impossible to say that to the person you consider as you're 'Big Sister', and said 'Big Sister' leaving for London due to her Magus training. He was crying the whole day when she left for London. But that also helped him become more independent.

And then you have his parents, which really makes you wonder on how he survived up to this day, considering the fact that his parents are really famous or infamous on both the Mage's Association and the Holy Church.

His Father was Noburo Kenshin, a Freelancer that was best known for his nonchalant ways of offending the Mage's Association and the Holy Church at the same time with his rude and quite vulgar language, and surprisingly, being sympathetic towards his designated targets, oftentimes; instead of killing them, he leaves them unconscious. Due to his social skills and his ways of talking his way through his problem when he was dealing with his contractors, this had led him to earn him two nicknames, the 'Joker', for his contracts and 'Mercy' for his enemies.

His Mother though; Anastasia Genette, was probably surprising considering her bloodline. A Spellcaster who has a family crest that specializes on 'Slowness', she always hunts Sealing Designations as a side job. She was also known for her ruthless yet efficient ways of finding her targets and her policy of 'If it's dead, then sell its body.' She was infamous for that.

They met through a series of contracts, and after 2 years prior their official meeting, Alexander Kenshin is born.

He loves his parents, he really do. But the problem is that when he reached the age of 16, his parents suddenly disappeared. There's even no sign of the fact that they left the house, they were just… gone.

And so, with his parents suddenly disappearing, having no money to support himself except for the money that they left behind, he left everything that was related towards his Magus training and decided to find a job.

Two years later, he receives this letter and was currently having trouble with his predicament.

"But why now though? Is she having a problem over there?" Alex mutters. He didn't expect her 'Big Sister' to send him a letter, considering that they haven't met for a decade. So Alex read the letter once again.

 _Hi Alex! It's been 10 years since we saw each other. Are you doing alright over there? I wish you aren't doing something stupid over there, like we did back then._

Alex let out a small laugh at that declaration. Back then, Gabriella was the one who is always starting the conflict and Alexander, always being dragged along. Oh Irony.

 _So! Anyways, the reason why I'm sending this letter to you is because I recommended you to a really, REALLY, secret organization called the Chaldea Security Organization!_

There's a reason why Alexander knew about the Chaldea Security Organization, and that reason is because, once again, his parents. When they suddenly disappeared, he decided to clean up his parent's room and found some interesting notes that they left behind. One notebook having the words ' **CHALDEAS'** and the other notebook having the words **'FATE'**. When he scanned the notebooks that was left behind, he realized that his parents was involved in some secret organization which they didn't even bother to tell him.

'I guess this is one of the reasons why I decided to leave the Moonlit World.' Alex offhandedly thought to himself. He started to look at the letter before shaking his head.

 _And guess what? I'm part of this Organization! And also, one of its founding members! So there! I already beat you in the founding department!_

Alex shook his head with a small smile on his face. Trust Gabriella to let him remind of his stupid promises that he made during his childhood.

 _Ahem! I'm going off topic. Now, for the real reason why I decided to invite you, Alex. The reason for that is because we're currently shorthanded on personnel right now. And our leader, Ms. Olga, is wanting that problem to be remedied, immediately. That's why I'm asking my friend, A.K.A. you, to pack your things and immediately prepare to go to the airport because I'm going to pick-up you there on the 2 P.M on the afternoon._

When she said '2 P. M. afternoon', his mind stopped for a second, he then backpedaled to reorganize his mind on what his childhood friend had said. After doing that for a minute, he had gone inside his house and started to pack his personal necessities. After doing that for an hour. He continued to read again the letter.

 _Now, I know that I left some information behind and now wandering why I decided to send you a letter after all this time. So that's why all of that is going to be explain on the airplane that we're boarding._

 _So that's that._

 _Ta, Ta!_

 _Love_

 _You're Onee-san._

 _P.S.: I'm bringing a friend along because he hasn't been able to leave Chaldea at all since we first came here and I want him to rest. Gotta make sure that my partner is still on the land of the living after all._

 _P.P.S.: I know that you're expecting some money for this whole thing, because you're always obsessed with money. So I've talked with the Director about this and this is the money that you're going to be expecting…_

Alexander stared at the letter for a minute. Then he fainted on his bed with his final thoughts.

'Woah, that's a lot of money.'

* * *

Alexander is currently standing on the Tokyo International Airport with his personal items stored on his briefcase, casually waiting on the designated place that Gabriella and Alexander were supposedly to meet. He's currently wearing a black leather jacket with a white polo shirt underneath it, while also wearing black utility pants and shoes. His half-black, half-blonde hair swaying over the wind, wearing his black sunglasses.

He took a look at the time. 'It's already 2:30 in the afternoon, where the hell is she?' he wondered. Alexander waited for another 30 minutes before hearing his name.

"Alex-kun!"

His head snapped at the direction of the voice before being slammed down by the sudden tackle towards the floor, along with the person that hugged him.

"Whoa!"

His vision faded for a minute before focusing on the person that tackled him, and boy was he surprised.

The girl that tackled him, was wearing a black skirt and stockings that ends with her white boots. Her upper body consists of her wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and 3 belts, one on her waistline and 2 between her breasts. Her hair being vibrant red, with it being twin-tailed.

Said girl looked towards Alexander with her amber eyes and complemented it with a mischievous smile and an innocent giggle.

"Alex-kun! I missed you! How are you doing? Are you alright? Did you miss me?" The girl said in rapid succession, making Alex think about it for a minute, then decided to respond.

"I'm fine, not really, and yes, I miss you too, Gabrielle." Alexander replied before smiling and ruffling Gabriella's hair, making her pout. 'That pout is so adorable.' He thought to himself.

Gabriella's partner coughed, getting the attention of the two childhood friends. "You sure that you want to stay there? I mean, not that I'm saying it or anything, but…" He then pointed all around them, and they noticed that people were watching them, murmuring about them with sentences like. 'They're so cute together!', 'He's so lucky!', 'I'm so jealous!'

Gabriella and Alexander blushed, matching Gabriella's hair color and suddenly bolted straight up. Both of them, not looking to each other before letting out a laugh.

After that fiasco, Alexander led Gabriella and her partner towards the restaurant that he privately rented. Gabriella nodded and started to introduce her partner towards Alexander.

"Alex-kun, this is Gudao. My faithful partner in Chaldea. Gudao, this is Alex-kun. My childhood friend and my little brother." Gabriella stated. Alexander rolled his eyes towards her 'Big Sister' and Gudao chuckled in their interaction.

"Yes, yes. Seriously, I'm not going to call you 'Onee-chan' because I called you it back when we were kids." Alexander huffed towards Gabriella giggled in return. Gudao decided to intervene for the moment.

"If you're finished with your conversation, then perhaps we should discuss what we're supposed to come here in the first place." Gudao asked towards Gabriella, who became narrowed her eyes with grim determination.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Gabriella stated before turning towards Alexander "Alex-kun, do you what's going to happen to you if you accept this?"

Alexander scratched the back of his head, his emerald eyes staring into her amber ones. "You know that the moment you said in the letter that I'm going to join a secret organization, I didn't have a choice, didn't I?"

Gabriella blinked at Alexander's statement before she put her hands into her head, forming into a fist, then imitated a 'Kawaii' post. Gudao sighed at her clumsiness and Alexander just laughed.

Gudao then joined in the conversation. "Then that makes the matter much easier to talk about. Alexander, the conversation that we're going to be talking about should NOT spread around. Do you swear?" He asked.

Alexander nodded. Gudao looked relieved in his answer before he continued on. "Alexander, before we start the discussion, I guess that I should tell you what's our organization is all about."

Alexander realized at that moment how big is this organization is with Gudao telling it and Gabriella adding extra information on Gudao's explanation. Gudao explain to Alexander that the Chaldea Security Organization or Chaldea in general, is founded with the purpose of preventing the 'certain extinction' of the human race. They also recruit researchers from every field possible –both magical and mundane- to observe both the magical and scientific aspects of the world.

And this organization has a single goal: " **To prevent the reign of Common Sense of Man, above all else."**

Alexander didn't understand the organization's goal at all, but he didn't show it in his face. He doesn't want to look clueless after all. Also, he was surprised at the fact that this organization became an UN-sanctioned operation. Guess that shows that the right-wings of the Magus Association is becoming more modern. He liked that.

Then Gudao started to tell to him about why he was invited in the first place.

"So basically, you telling me that humanity is gGuoing to end in 2016," Gudao nods. "With the cause being a certain event that occurred in the newly-manifested 'unobservable locale' of Fuyuki City." Another nod. "In 2004, which prompted Chaldea to establish the sixth project 'Grand Order' which allows you to-

"Not us, Alex-kun, it's the Servants." Gabriella clarified.

"Okay… Servant's into time and fix the course of history?" Alexander asked.

"Well, not really fix the course of history, but rather interfere with the past and correct the course of history." Gudao ended with a nod.

Alexander pondered about the information that was given to him. It's not like that he didn't have a choice, he doesn't want to die any time soon. So, he would definitely join, but there's one problem.

"What would be my role in the organization? I know about the Grail Wars and I know about you guys being 'provisional masters', so what would be my role in this?" Alexander questioned.

"Basically, your role in this organization, Alexander, is that you're going to be a supervisor of sorts."

"Supervisor?"

"Yes, ever since Lev's bombing of Chaldea, the staff that was originally consisting of 250 was reduced to a mere 100." Gabriella replied. Gudao, who was clenching his wine glass, cracked under pressure. Gudao blinked then nervously laughed. Alexander glanced at his hands in which he quickly covered with a handkerchief and muttering a 'Thank you' to Gabriella.

"So… I need to supervise the entire staff until you recruited a more professional one or am I the official Supervisor?" Alexander asked.

"…We aren't sure about that. I need to ask the Director when we return." Gudao murmured.

"I see…"

'Well' Alexander thought 'No choice but to accept it.'

"Fine. I accept. No reason to refuse now."

Gabriella cheered and then ran towards Alexander with Gudao smiling.

"Now, since you accepted the job, we need to leave now. So I can finally sleep." Gudao commented and added yawning as a sign that he was indeed sleepy.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get our items." The group then stood up, walking back to the airport with their personal items on tow, now returning to Chaldea.

'Well, this is going to be an interesting trip. That's for sure.'

* * *

 **Hey Guys! It's Sxeron10 here. Now, this is story is currently an Experiment. I don't know a lot about Fate/Grand Order and it's story in general. So that's why I took some liberation and researched the plot of Fate/Grand Order. Also, if you still haven't read Fragment's of Chaldea, then I suggest that you read that particular story because that's where I based most of the Staff.**

 **Anyways, review it. Thanks. Need a Beta btw.**


End file.
